The Life of Tsubasa Koyoote
by Sakuragurl
Summary: Tsubasa Koyoote is kidnapped by Orochimaru and used in his experiments against her will and when she finally escapes she thinks she's too pathetic to return home so she decides to live on her own for a while until she joins the Akatsuki with Deidara. And she also learns puppet mastery from Sasori while she's in the Akatsuki. (Discontinued for a while, until further notice)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

**I do not own any Naruto characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Tsubasa Koyoote is my only character that I own in this fanfic.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_After being kidnapped by Orochimaru, eight year old Tsubasa Koyoote found herself in the Sound Village being experimented on by Orochimaru. She wondered if someone would ever come to save her, and every time she thought she could escape Orochimaru would always send Kabuto after her to bring her back, and Kabuto would always beat her for disobeying Orochimaru. Then one day as she was being experimented on, Orochimaru changed her animal transformation form from a coyote to a little white Chihuahua with wings. A couple days later she managed to escape from Orochimaru and the Sound Village for good and considered returning to her home in the Hidden Stars Village to her family, but her change from a coyote to a Chihuahua made her feel pathetic and she thought that if she did return her parents wouldn't want her anymore because of what Orochimaru did to her in his experiments. So she decided that the best thing to do would be to live on her own for a while in another village, and she came across the Village Hidden in the Sand and decided to stay there for a while**.**_

* * *

**Please read and review, no negative comments please. I started this story when I was bored and had nothing better to do, so this story is about my character Tsubasa Koyoote.**


	2. Chapter 1 Inside Orochimaru's Lair

**Author's note**

**Chapter 1 of Tsubasa Koyoote's background story is complete. Yay! *throws confetti to celebrate***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. The only character that belongs to me is Tsubasa Koyoote. So please enjoy this chapter and leave some good reviews afterwards. =^_^=**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Inside Orochimaru's Lair**

Eight year old Tsubasa Koyoote was being held against her will by the creepy Orochimaru, who apparently was using her in his experiments. She wanted to escape, but with Kabuto constantly watching her there was no possible chance of escaping, and she knew the consequences if she did try to escape. Kabuto would always beat her, even when she disobeyed Orochimaru he would beat her which made her extremely terrified of Kabuto. Orochimaru's true purpose however was to steal Tsubasa's special ability and use it for himself for his immortality jutsu he was working on so he wouldn't have to waste any effort on finding a new vessel to take over, but Tsubasa on the other hand didn't believe she had such a powerful ability which only ended up with Kabuto beating her for trying to lie to Orochimaru. She hated Kabuto with a burning passion and she swore that one day she would get back at him for all the beating he did to her. But what she wasn't aware of was that, due to Orochimaru's experiments, her coyote form that she would normally turn into had been changed to a little white Chihuahua. She didn't think she could try escaping again after all of Kabuto's beatings, until one day she got an idea. She started humming a very powerful but soft song to try to make Kabuto fall asleep until she noticed that it was starting to work because Kabuto started getting sleepy, so she continued until her humming eventually turned into singing.

"_Dakishimenaide watashi no ako gare hiso kana ude no naka kono mama de ii kara,"_ she sang softly. _"Sono aoi hitomi utsukushii orokasa anata no nani mo kamo kiseki da to shinjita." _While she was singing, a genjutsu started to form up and pretty soon Kabuto was asleep inside her sleep genjutsu. _Not bad, at least it put him to sleep, _she thought to herself. _I just hope it lasts until I make it out of the Sound Village._ As she silently crept past the now sleeping Kabuto, she made it to the door and opened it but just as she ran out of that awful experiment room she ran right into none other than Orochimaru.

"And where do you think you're going girl?" the creepy snake man asked

"Um... uh... I was looking for the bathroom," Tsubasa lied. "I really need to go."

Just then Kabuto joined them in the doorway and slapped Tsubasa hard across the face. "I thought I told you that if you disrespect or disobey Lord Orochimaru, I'm the one who will punish you!" he snapped. "Oh and nice try but your little genjutsu didn't last very long," he added mockingly.

Then all of a sudden Tsubasa started to feel a very strong ability inside of her and she began to realize that she did have a special ability within her, so she decided to try it. _Special ability please show yourself, _she thought. _Special ability: HIKARI NO KURAI! _Just then lavender swirls appeared in her indigo-blue eyes and she realized her powerful ability the Hikari no Kurai (light vs. dark). She immediately sensed the dark aura of Orochimaru's chakra and realized his real intentions, he wanted her ability for his immortality jutsu. Now she really wanted to escape, but she couldn't just simply walk past them unnoticed, she needed a better plan.

"So the Hikari no Kurai does exist," Orochimaru said once the girl's ability had awakened. "Your mother was clever enough to seal it away, but now it's revealed itself. And it's mine."

"I'm not letting you have for your stupid immortality jutsu!" Tsubasa growled at him. "You can continue using people as vessels for all I care!" she snapped. And just as she had said that Kabuto was about to strike at her again, she used an extremely powerful jutsu on him to knock him out and then she shoved her way passed Orochimaru, but before she could get away he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back. "You're not going anywhere girl," he said.

"Yes I am!" she snapped at him. "I'm getting away from you and out of this village!" And with that said she used her same jutsu she used on Kabuto, knocking the creepy snake man out and she ran out of that horrible place. But getting out of Orochimaru's hideout wasn't easy with all the passageways leading everywhere, until finally she reached the exit to the hideout which led her out into the Hidden Sound Village.

* * *

**Read and review, no negative comments please. I apologize if this chapter is too short but I just wanted this chapter to be about Tsubasa being used in Orochimaru's experiments up to the point when she finally escapes, but the next chapter will continue with her escape from the Hidden Sound Village. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next chapter will be out shortly. Oh and if you're wondering what the song is that Tsubasa sings, it's called Aoi Hitomi. Just type this in on youtube 'Aoi Hitomi - Maaya Sakamoto (Vision of Escaflowne)' if you want to hear it. It's a really good song and I just thought it would be cute if I added it.**


End file.
